To Sir, with love
by Cris Snape
Summary: El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es uno de los más famosos y reconocidos del mundo. Pero, ¿qué sería de él sin sus profesores? Homenaje a esos hombres y mujeres dedicados a enseñar la magia a las nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas británicos. Historia escrita para el Desafío Número 7 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Templanza

**TO SIR, WITH LOVE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para el desafío número 7, __**"Lista de grises" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Nuevamente utilizaré el formato de 155 palabras para homenajear a los profesores de Hogwarts con tres rasgos positivos y tres rasgos negativos. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**1**

**Remus Lupin**

**Templanza**

Una vez al mes, Remus Lupin se convierte en un monstruo. Aparecen el pelo, las garras, el hocico y los colmillos puntiagudos y desaparecen por completo sus emociones humanas. Cada vez que la luna llena ilumina el cielo nocturno, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se transforma en un lobo, en su peor pesadilla. Son sus instintos animales los que dominan todo y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa guiado por ellos. No existen ni amigos ni enemigos, sólo el hambre voraz del lobo feroz.

El resto del tiempo, Remus es un hombre tranquilo. Nunca pierde los nervios, nunca se deja llevar por sus emociones, sea cual sea su naturaleza. Sus instintos primitivos son controlados por una consciencia poderosa y restrictiva y no deja entrever ni uno solo de los rasgos del monstruo que habita dentro de él.

Una vez al mes, Remus es un lobo. El resto del tiempo, sólo un licántropo.

* * *

_Para cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, ya sabéis cómo preceder ;)._


	2. Apatía

**TO SIR, WITH LOVE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**Cuthbert Binns**

**Apatía**

Como cada mañana desde hace siglos, Cuthbert Binns entra en el aula de Historia de la Magia y comienza a hablar sobre las revueltas de duendes y otros eventos similares. No acostumbra a levantar los ojos del libro mientras lee con su voz monótona. Si alguna vez lo hace, descubre que sus alumnos se dedican a una gran variedad de actividades que nada tienen que ver con la historia. Algunos hablan y ríen, otros hacen los deberes de otras asignaturas y otros aprovechan para dar una cabeza. Hay muy pocos que atiendan y tomen apuntes.

Antes, Cuthbert se sentía molesto ante la desidia de sus alumnos. Con el paso de los siglos, se le ha ido contagiando dicha apatía. Porque él adora la historia mágica pero, ¿para qué esforzarse si a nadie más le interesa? Ni siquiera fue capaz de despertar la curiosidad de sus alumnos cuando estaba vivo y sabe que nunca lo hará.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Prudencia

**TO SIR, WITH LOVE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Prudencia**

Todos los profesores hablan maravillas del joven Tom Ryddle. Es un estudiante brillante, amable, educado y guapo. El alumno perfecto.

Albus Dumbledore lleva muchos años en Hogwarts y ha visto pasar muchos estudiantes por esas aulas. Debe decir que sus colegas tienen razón en todo lo que dicen, pero él le añadiría una cualidad más al joven Ryddle: ambicioso. Demasiado ambicioso.

Dumbledore fue el primero en conocer al joven y brillante brujo. Habló con él en el orfanato y reconoció en él algo que no le es del todo ajeno. Y es que Tom Ryddle es tan ambicioso como él mismo lo fue un día, cuando era muy joven, antes de la muerte de su hermana pequeña.

El mayor es capaz de verse reflejado en el más joven y por ese motivo debe mostrarse prudente ante él. Porque el joven Albus comprendió su error y rectificó, pero nadie le garantiza que Ryddle también lo haga.

* * *

_¿Algún comentario?_


	4. Arrogancia

**TO SIR, WITH LOVE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Arrogancia**

Ser un brujo heroico y capaz de hacer grandes hazañas es divertido hasta que llega el momento de demostrar el poderío mágico y Gilderoy comprende que los demás van a pillarle en sus mentiras. Tal vez lo justo sería preocuparse por esa niña que está prisionera en las entrañas del castillo, pero ciertamente le interesa más su propio bienestar.

Lleva demasiados años labrándose un buen nombre como para fracasar ahora. Porque Gilderoy tal vez no sea el brujo más capaz del mundo mágico, pero es el mejor con los hechizos desmemorizantes. Y mintiendo y manipulando, por supuesto. Le gusta saberse adorado por brujas de toda clase y condición y es capaz de inventar historias buenísimas, pero no es nada tonto.

Mira su reflejo en el espejo. Esa es justamente la imagen que le gusta, la del brujo poderoso y atractivo que tiene la cabeza justo sobre los hombros. Donde debe estar.

Por eso se va.

* * *

_Yo insisto con el tema, ¿comentarios?_


	5. Fortaleza

**TO SIR, WITH LOVE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**5**

**Alastor Moody**

**Fortaleza**

Es el profesor de Hogwarts que nunca llegará a ser profesor de verdad.

Mientras Alastor Moody permanece encerrado en el fondo de su propio baúl, no deja de pensar en lo que ese maldito mortífago estará haciendo con los alumnos de Hogwarts. Se pregunta una y otra vez si Albus habrá notado algo extraño en él y confía en que algún día vayan a rescatarle.

No es fácil vivir allí. Crouch le mantiene con vida porque le necesita para elaborar la Poción Multijugos y Alastor se pasa la vida intentando reunir fuerzas para enfrentarse a él cuando vaya a verle de nuevo. Sin embargo, físicamente está hecho un desastre y apenas puede oponer resistencia.

Lo único que le queda es mantener la fortaleza mental, aguantar el encierro y soñar con el momento de la liberación. No sucumbir ante la locura y vivir hasta que le toque el turno de vengarse por todo el mal recibido.

* * *

_Sólo queda una. ¿Algo que decir?_


	6. Avaricia

**TO SIR, WITH LOVE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**6**

**Dolores Umbridge**

**Avaricia**

Dirigir Hogwarts no es una mera cuestión de poder.

Dolores Umbridge bien podría haberse quedado cómodamente apoltronada en su butacón del Ministerio, viendo los días pasar sin hacer gran cosa, pero el viejo Cornelius le dio un buen par de razones para que se marchara a la escuela de magia. La primera, la posibilidad de controlar las mentes de los jóvenes magos y brujas del país, algo que a la larga podría reportarle grandes beneficios. La segunda, el dinero.

Dolores observa el saquito repleto de galeones que Fudge acaba de entregarle personalmente. Sabe que no es un dinero oficial y no le importa. Es el precio de su lealtad, una de las pocas condiciones que la bruja puso para convertirse en una de las personas más odiadas por el alumnado y el personal docente de Hogwarts.

Y es que a Dolores le gustan los galeones casi tanto como los gatitos y las tazas de porcelana.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí voy a leer. Espero que las viñetas os hayan gustado y que me lo hagáis saber por los métodos habituales. Besetes._


End file.
